The Curse of the Hatake
by BarelyProdigies
Summary: What if the Curse of the Uchiha is passed onto Kakashi when Obito gives him his sharingan? One-shot.


**Hey what's up guys, it's BarelyGhost and I'm very excited to be bringing you the very first story published on this page. If you're wondering why the name I just said doesn't match up with the username check our bio. Even if you weren't, believe me, you really want to check the bio.**

**Sage and I will be starting off with one-shots to grow our fan base before we launch any big projects. However, I can assure you that just because they're one-shots does not mean they're of any less quality or that any less thought went into them. **

** Enjoy!**

**The Curse of the Hatake**

**"Chidori!"**

The cry came from a silver-haired young boy as he thrust his hand into the chest of yet another Kiri ANBU. He quickly checked the area immediately around him for any more enemy ninja, but there were only bodies. The only eyes that looked upon him now were empty and lifeless, and the young shinobi felt nothing for them. Emotions such as remorse and regret were simply not in his capacity. These were the traits of a true shinobi...

"Kakashi!" This sharp whisper quickly broke his train of thought. He looked at his comrade and nodded. While for now these lifeless eyes were the only ones gazing at him, he knew that would not hold true for long.

"We have to hurry, Rin." She nodded and they were off again. But Rin was uneasy. While Kakashi's dark blue face mask covered his mouth and nose, they could not hide the worry in his eyes and voice. Normally he was as cool as anyone, no matter what the situation, yet his anxiety was as clear as day.

"Kakashi are you ok? You seem anxious."

"I'm fine. Just focus on the mission and we'll both stay that way."

"Are you sure we should bring this back to Konoha? It seems dangerous..."

"Minato-Sensei is a master of fuinjutsu. He'll take care of it."

Rin nodded and they continued on in silence.

Suddenly Rin cocked her head to look back and spoke.

"They've been at that exact distance for several minutes. Certainly they could've caught up by now. What are they planning?"

"Rin, you shouldn't worry so much. They're probably scared because they saw what I did to that last team and they're waiting for reinforcements. But it'll be too late as soon we'll enter Fire country and they won't follow us across the border."

"Why's that?"

"They'll expect us to have reinforcements ready."

"Do we?"

"Of course not, we don't have the manpower."

"Don't you think they'd know that? Besides, after all the trouble they went through to make me a jinchurikii, don't you think they'd try a little harder?"

At this Kakashi gave her a harsh glare.

"You're being paranoid. Continue with the mission."

"No."

Rin stopped immediately.

"Just listen to-"

"**NO YOU LISTEN TO ME**."

Before Rin could blink Kakashi was right in front of her, roughly grabbing her face and giving her a murderous glare with his sharingan eye. For the first time Rin was deathly scared of her teammate. She didn't even recognize him. Sure he had been distant before but now- now he had the cold eyes of a bloodless killer. The same eyes as those dead Kiri ninja...

Obito's death. This must be it. Kakashi was an incredible ninja, a Jounin at 13, but he was still a 13 year old boy. This explained his behavior.

But Rin sensed that it was something else. Perhaps it was connected to that eye...

_I can't use force or the beast might be unleashed early_, thought Kakashi, _and a genjutsu would be broken by the foreign chakra_.

Kakashi quickly dropped his hand which he just now realized had been grabbing her face for quite some time. "I'm so sorry Rin. I'm still really broken up from-"

"I know Kakashi I know." Rin gently wrapped him in a hug and Kakashi warmly returned it. They stayed like this for quite a while.

"Rin?"

"Yes Kakashi?"

"I just realized...how much I need you. You've always been there for me as my teammate, my friend, supporting me through everything. Rin, I love you."

An extremely shocked look came on her face. Finally he loved her back! She was overwhelmed with emotion as she leaned toward him. "I love you too Kakashi. I always have." And she kissed him softly on the cheek. "Rin as much as I want to embrace this moment-"

"I know, we have to go," as she flashed him a beautiful smile and began to run toward Konaha again. Rin had totally forgotten about her previous thoughts. When she wasn't looking, Kakashi's face mask creased as a devious smile formed on his face.

Several minutes later, the couple were approaching the village.

'Only 3 more minutes' thought Kakashi slyly.

_Now is the time to test my theory_.

Suddenly Rin stopped dead in her tracks.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes Rin?"

"What made you decide right then that you loved me? Why not when we got back or 5 minutes earlier?"

"Well...I mean...I've actually always secretly loved you."

"Oh really? Then why did you say the exact opposite of that at first?"

Kakashi touched his face and realized he was all of a sudden sweating profusely. He had to come up with something immediately.

"Well honestly-"

But before he could finish the answer, a Kiri ninja with an ANBU mask very quickly emerged from a nearby bush, tanto raised, and swiped at Kakashi, who just barely blocked the attack with his kunai!

Kakashi quickly yelled, "Rin, run! Go get help!"

Unfortunately for Kakashi his cry drowned out Rin's call of, "Behind you!"

And before he even sensed the the other ANBU, Kakashi felt an unbearable pain as the tanto cut clean through his chest.

The horrified Rin immediately turned and ran faster than she had ever run toward the leaf. Had she turned any later, she would have seen the puff of smoke...

After she was gone Kakashi emerged from the nearby shadows.

"Good timing. Any later and we might have failed."

The Kiri ANBU simply nodded, reached in his pocket and pulled out a bag of ryo.

"Keep that. I made it perfectly clear why I made this deal. I'm gone."

And with that Kakashi hurriedly shunshined away to a hill overlooking the village. Right on cue, the Sanbi appeared within the walls of the village. The shadow of the beast loomed large over Konoha that day. "I have finally succeeded...Father, you are avenged."

A satisfied smile crossed Kakashi's face as he turned around.

His sharingan spun wildly.


End file.
